


Scotty Doesn't Know

by poppetawoppet



Series: baby lock dem doors [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crack, Gen, baby lock dem doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty McCreery can't get a song out of his head. The producers of AI may know why. In discussion of AI spoilers, <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://odontv.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://odontv.livejournal.com/"></a><b>odontv</b> suggested fic about why Scotty kept singing the same damn song. This is my interpretation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

"My mama calls it an earworm," Scotty says to Ryan.

It's one of their many interviews during the day. Scotty knows the producers like him. He's watched the show before, so he understands how this works. But damn if he isn't tired of talking about this.

"Do you think that will hurt you? Not being able to get the song out of your head?"

Scotty shrugs. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think maybe I wasn't meant to do this, you know? My mama taught me better than the way I acted yesterday, and now I can't get the lyrics to more than one song? My head is all mangled up right now."

Ryan makes a non-committal noise. "Well, thanks for sitting down with me. I'll let you get back to the holding room."

Scotty nods and stands. He doesn't look at anyone. He can still hear the stupid song in the back of his head, repeating over and over. When he sits, he's already humming and tapping his foot.

*

Ryan watches as Scotty walks out of the room, the cameramen following. Ryan turns to the mirror.

"We have a problem."

He waits for Nigel and Ken to come into the room, and sits with them. They've worked together for so long, they don't bother with small talk.

"Do you think it's a software problem?" Nigel asks.

"I'd say so," Ken says. "We were very careful about what we programmed hardware wise. Look what happened with Kristy Lee."

Nigel sighs. "She was magnificent though."

Ryan clears his throat. "So what do we do?"

Nigel looks at Ken. "We'll have to see if we can fix it. Maybe give him something after today?"

Ken nods once. "Yes. If we can't fix it, we'll have to cut our losses."

"All right," Ryan says, "You get the techs here, I'll bring Scotty."

*

"You feeling okay, Scotty?"

Scotty nods carefully. "Yeah, I'm good, Ryan. Thanks for asking. Must've been a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"Must have."

He isn't sure what exactly is different, except that somehow more things seem possible. As if someone has just changed how he thought about everything. It's a pretty good feeling.

Best of all, the song is out of his head.

It's still there, and he could sing it if asked, but Scotty doesn't hear it every waking moment. Scotty walks over to the vocal coaches and picks up the list of Beatles songs to choose from.

It's going to be a good day.


End file.
